Hitherto, a technique has been known in which layers constituting a light-emitting diode formed on a GaAs substrate with a sacrificial layer are transferred onto a silicon substrate. PTL 1 discloses a technique for transferring layers constituting light-emitting diodes onto a silicon substrate. Specifically, for the layers, constituting light-emitting diodes, formed on a GaAs substrate with a sacrificial layer, grooves configured to separate the layers are formed in accordance with light-emitting regions. The sacrificial layer is exposed directly below the grooves. A dry film resist is bonded to the layers constituting light-emitting diodes. Furthermore, a meshed supporting member formed of metal wire is bonded to the dry film resist. A portion of the resist other than a portion of the resist located directly below the metal wire is removed. The sacrificial layer is etched by being brought into contact with an etching solution with the meshed supporting member, thereby separating the GaAs substrate from the resulting bonded structure. After the separation of the GaAs substrate, the layers constituting light-emitting diodes are bonded to a silicon substrate. Thereby, the layers constituting light-emitting diodes are transferred onto the silicon substrate.
PTL 2 discloses a technique in which at least one selected from a plurality of semi-conductor chips arranged on a substrate is mounted on another substrate. Specifically, a first laminate having a device layer including an element is prepared on a first substrate. A second laminate having a separation layer is prepared on a second substrate. The first laminate is bonded to the second laminate in such a manner that the device layer faces the separation layer. The resulting laminate including the device layer and the separation layer is separated in a predetermined pattern, thereby forming a plurality of chips including the element on the second substrate. A predetermined chip selected from the chips is bonded to a third substrate at a predetermined position of the third substrate. The second substrate is separated from the predetermined chip at the separation layer, thereby mounting the predetermined chip on the third substrate.